Life Without You
by BeanieBooful
Summary: When he left, my whole life was turned upside down. The good girl that everyone knew is gone and replaced with a bad girl cover up to hide the pain. Now hes back and things are getting so much worse. *CHAPTERS 1 and 2 Revised! No major changes*
1. Chapter 1 The begging of the end

**Life Without You**

**Hey everyone, Skyla here and introducing my first affect "Life Without You" So the story starts when Naru comes back to Shibuya after 3 years. When Naru left Mai went completely downhill. She basically had a breakdown. She turned into a COMPLETE bad girl, robbing people, breaking and entering, and things far worse than that. So what happens when Mai, being the bad girl she is, gets blamed for a crime that she did not commit. When Mai's best friend ****Beniko, Yuki dies a mysterious death, will Mai take the blame or will Naru and the gang prove that Mai is innocent.**

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Please enjoy the story and R&R if you want to!**

**ON WITH THE STORY ©_©**

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

After he left, my life went downhill. I don't know why or how it happened but all know is that it's his fault. I think it's because he broke my heart. My one true love rejected me. And my heart took a turn for the worse, changing the inside and outside of me. The good girl that I once was is gone, the pathetic cry baby, Mai, that everyone knew and "loved" that's gone too. The girl I am now is the girl I am forever. And it's all thanks to the one and only Oliver Davis.

The sound of cop sirens rang through my ears as the wind brushed my hair out of my face. I ran as fast as I could through the dark alley in Shibuya. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and that wasn't because I was out of breath. I was at a dead end, the brick wall was killing my chances of getting away. The cop car sped up the ally and came to a halt right in front of me. My eyes widened as the cop ran up to me and through me on the ground, strapping on a pair of hand cuffs to my wrist.

"You have a right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in the court of law," he said hoisting me off the ground. He threw me into the cop car,

"Easy man, I'm fragile." I said in anger.

He didn't answer, just got into the driver's seat and drove off toward the police station.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"I told you I didn't do it!" I screamed in anger at my integrator.

"That's not what the evidents say; your bracelet was at the scene. Plus you have a criminal record of breaking and entering and theft"

"You don't think I know that." I asked him sarcastically, "And how do you know that was my bracelet? Hm?" I added.

He held up my bracelet, "It has your name spelled out in beads."

He was right; it was a simple bead thing that you make from one of those kits from a dollar store. My best friend made it for me before all… this... happened. I tried to snatch my bracelet back from the man but he jerked it away before I could grab it,

"GIVE IT!"

"This is evidence young lady you're not getting it back until you prove yourself. Now if you want to get out on only one night in jail then you will confess, but if you choose to be a tough girl then where talking business." He challenged

I crossed my arms and looked away from his eyes,

"Fine I did it, happy? So hurry up and lock me up so I can get outta here."

"Yes I am, now come with me." he answered.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I got out of jail about two in the afternoon, after a night with a possible hooker and a very strange woman who smelled like cat pee and kept asking me if I knew where her husband was. So I thought instead of wasting my valuable time, I would go to my favorite spot, in the alley behind the old SPR building. I had a lot of good memories there with Monk, Ayako, Yasu, John, Madoka, and even Lin-san, and Masako. I really miss them, even though they could get super annoying, so I come back here to remember everything we had…

I got into the alley way and noticed that there was a light on inside the SPR. My first instinct, go and investigate. Even though I'm not part of the SPR anymore and technically this is breaking and entering. (one of my many talents)But it's still my home and will always be my home. So I'm doing the right thing. Right?

I climbed up the fire escape, hoping no one would see me. I got to the window that lead to the kitchen and peered in.

'_No one?'_ I thought.

I tried to open the window and it came open rather easy. So I climbed inside trying not to break anything. I began to walk around ready to fight anything and anyone. I made my way to the opening of the old interview/living room, the lights, unlike the kitchen, where off. I carefully tried to make my way to the light switch but someone beat me to it. I screamed as the lights flickered on and something grabbed my by the wrist. Whatever was holding me hostage was about to get a face full of fist but, when I threw my punch it grabbed my other hand.

I was trapped.

"LET GO!" I screamed.

"Last time I checked you were in my office building, I paid for this place so you have no right to be here." An icy voice said.

It wasn't just any icy voice though. It was a voice I haven't heard in 3 years, ever since he broke my heart and told me I loved his deceased brother… Gene Davis. That icy voice belongs to the man that killed me inside, the man I hate but still love. The lights came on to revel my worst nightmare and my biggest dream,

"Oliver…"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**I'm very sorry for misspelled words and bad grammar and stuff. I tried my hardest to correct everything. My friend has gladly offer to beta my work. Even if it's not official through FanFic. Oh well.**

**BUT besides that, how did ya like it? **

**TERRIBLE WASTE OF TIME **

**SUCKED**

**BAD**

**NEEDS WORK **

**GOOD **

**GREAT! (Only in my dreams)**

***SONG(S) QUOTE OF THE CHAP***

**(song(s) I was listening to when writing)**

**(got it from a story I was reading on another site just added the quote part.)**

**LL He®T$ ©0ULD β WA®ME® – Louder than Loud by The Devil Wears Prada **

**So guys PLEASE R&R and hoped you enjoyed!**

**Till next time fanfic peoples**

**Skyla OVER AND OUT *^-^***


	2. Chapter 2 Why Him

**Life Without You**

**HEY EVERYONE! THANK YOU SOOOOO SOOOO SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVEIWS AND ADDING MY STORY TO YOUR FAV/ALERT LIST! I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE FOR THIS!**

**Well, here you go, chapter 2 of Life Without You!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything about Ghost Hunt at all! **

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Oliver…"

It can't be. No he shouldn't be here…

He looked at me and for the first time ever I saw his eyes widen before they relaxed, but not fully. You could see the shock in his eyes, hell; you can see the shock in everyone's eyes when they slightly glance at me. After the gang split, I changed everything. And when I say everything I mean everything.

I let my hair grow out so it reaches the middle of my back and I dyed it black and got dark red highlights; I threw every scrap of my old, girly clothes away and traded it for ripped stockings, fish nets (a type of legging/stocking whatever) and dark plaid skirts, big puffy, dark skirts, band tees, and biker boots and just leather boots in general, just your average Goth entire. I now were dark red and black makeup, and stuff like that. I don't even think people know what I look like without makeup.

Naru on the other hand looked completely… similar. Nothing about the man had changed; he still wears the same black clad getup and he still had the same somewhat shaggy, raven black hair that fell just above his midnight eyes. The only thing that changed was the fact that he maybe got a little taller, but nowhere Lin-san's height. Wait LIN-SAN!

I looked over to find out that it was in fact the tall man that had turned on the lights, not Naru like I had thought. How did Naru turn on the lights when he was holding my wrist I have no clue but what can I say… I'm panicking.

"Mai?" he questioned.

I took this opportunity to slip out of grasp and run for the door. But my plan totally backfired in my face. Lin-san being the man he is stopped me in my tracks.

"Out of my way" I growled.

He looked slightly shocked at my tone but I wasn't in the mood to be messed with...  
"Mai, we just want to talk to you, it's been years." Lin replied with a sad look.

This made me angrier than before. I already had a terrible mix of feelings bubbling inside me; hate, discuss anger, and shock but most of all… sadness. I didn't want to see him. Ever. I hate him yet love him; this stupid mix of emotion was killing me inside, making me sick to my head and stomach.

"Yah?" I questioned sarcastically, "I haven't noticed Lin-san, but who can blame me. Right? I wasn't the one who left for three years, leaving everyone behind with no way to contact you, not even a good-bye." I spat back, tears starting to slip.

"I wasn't the one who broke a person's heart and JUST LEFT! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED THE ONLY HAPPNESS I HAD, THE ONLY PEOPLE I HAD. IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED THERE IS NO ONE HERE. I'M THE ONLY ONE. WE SPLIT WHEN YOU LEFT… The others tried to stay in contacted but I…" I stopped there not daring to go any further, for the fear of that more tears than there already was would spill. My body was shaking furiously with anger. The last time that I had cried, that I had felt like this, I barley remembered. I wasn't trying to remember.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see Naru looking me in the eye with the slightest bit of guilt and pity. I summoned the meanest glare I could at the moment and sent it right to the man holding my shoulder. He continued to look at me, and then _he_ gave _me_ one of his world famous glares.

"Ha, I'm shaking in my boots, the scary Naru is back to ruin my life. Well you know what? It's NOT happening." I screamed, tears still flooding my eyes.

I pushed his hand off of me, casually walked to the door, pushed Lin-san aside, and made my way downstairs to the little restaurant below. Everyone looked at me as I passed, whispers of "wow, it looks like some just died" and "her makeup is running, she looks like a clown" and, here's a good one, "hate to be her." Yah buddy me too. I didn't care what anyone said at the moment I just want _him_ to go back to England, to his rich mommy and daddy to be the spoilt little brat that he is.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I made it to the door but not before something better yet someone grabbed my wrist once again. I swung around to come face to face with those eyes. Those blue orbs, deeply glaring into my cinnamon ones. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to get as far away from him as possible. He began to glare at me, and then pull me up the stairs once again. Like natural I began to struggle against him. Thrashing wildly at his hold, he was _still_ too strong.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Once he pulled me into the SPR office and shut and locked the door. He let me go. He shouldn't have let me go. All I wanted to do was punch him right in his pretty little face.

So I did.

I hit him right in the jaw; it made a disturbing _crack_ sound. Hitting him made me feel great, to finally show him how I feel. Too bad that's not how I feel. I still love him, I know I do, I just don't want to admit it. My knuckle started to burn but I ignored it and kept my gaze on him. Lin-san looked like someone just got him by a car right in front of him. And Naru. Well Naru didn't look shocked, not at all. He looked incredibly pissed. Those midnight blue orbs, no longer looked blue. To me, they looked black. Pissed off black. He brought a hand up to his now red jaw and rubbed it tenderly. It was only then did he begin to approach me. Backing me up into a wall behind me, he grabbed me by the wrist and pinned my arms above my head.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" I began to scream and again trash around like a mad woman.

"Why the hell did you punch me Mai?" His voice low and dangerous, but I still didn't dare to take my eyes off of him.

"Noll let her go. She doesn't want to talk." Lin-san said quietly.

Still we didn't break our eye contact, though he replied,

"I am not letting her go until she agrees to talk to us and stop acting so childish. If she has forgotten this is my office and if I am mistaking she is intruding, so I'm pretty sure I have a right to an answer."

Lin didn't speak anymore. I finally looked away from his glaring eyes,

"Fine… I'll talk…"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Naru and I sat on the couch in the main room as Lin-san made tea. There was a long, awkward silence as we waited for the tea. I was extremely nervous as I tried to avoid Naru's cold eyes. Lin brought the tea out and I thanked him with shaky hands. He took note of this but remained quiet. I looked at the tea debating whether I should drink it or not, I eventually gave in but not before I took in the scent of the fresh black tea. After a moment I finally took a sip of the drink. The warm liquid trailed down my throat slowly. It instantly relaxed me but my relaxed stage was quickly broken by the sound of someone putting down their own cup.

"Begin." Naru said dryly.

I glared at him.

"I'm not your employee anymore. I'm not even your friend, so you have no right to talk to me like that." I spat at him. He seemed slightly taken back by my words but he didn't let it show long.

"You have two choses, one, you can talk to us and tell us what happened, or two, you can be stubborn and we can call the authorities, your choice." He spat back.

We sat there for a moment just glaring, wordlessly at each other before I caved.

"I'll talk. Just don't call the cops; I'm not trying to go back there again today."

I tried to explain what had happened over the years and why I was here right now, but my voice betrayed me. My eyes were burning and blurry from the unshed tears, and my throat was dray and scratchy.

"After you left, you know for England, my best friend, Yuki died."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**OH NOOOOO CLIFFY!**

**So everyone sorry for leaving ya like that but I had some change in thought… **

**Ps. I changed Yuki (from the description) to a 20 year old woman. I have plans.**

**Tell me, what do you think?**

**Good – Bad **

**Well please R+R**

**A_A**** *SONG(S) THE CHAP* A_A**

**(I'm gona change it to just song XP)**

**Hear Me Now – Hollywood Undead (love them!)**

**Cold – Crossfade**

**These are great songs and bands so if you have time listen to them.**

**Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for any misspelled words, bad grammar, or any of the above!**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay guys so I know that this is NOT what you wanted to hear, or read, whatever I just know that you guys were expecting a new chapter but I'm sorry to say that this is just an AuthorsNote.

But first off, I am sorry! I know nothing I can do to repay you for such a mega LONG wait for the next chapter.

At first school was my reason but after a while I just got lazy, SO, to make up for not updating I am going to write a couple chapters tonight and post them within the next couple of days. It might be a bit hard to update because I now have cheerleading I have to attend 2 times a week in July and 5 days a week for 3 weeks in August.

But I promise I will try my absolute **hardest** to update like once a week at the minimum. I think I'm going to try to set a certain day like maybe every Wednesday or Monday.

Now that I have all of that cleared up I would like to share that I am in the process of writing a NEW STORY! It just kinda came to me outta nowhere!

Yes, it is another Ghost Hunt fanfic, and yes the pairing is Mai and Noll, BUT this story has a mega twist that involves a certain doll looking medium and the return of our favorite narcissistic tea addicted JERK! A couple deaths and a few broken hearts later, you get my new Fanfic!

I'm not going to give anymore away so looks like you will just have to read to find out what happens! XP

So hopefully you guys are interested and will be willing to give this new story a chance!

Thank you all for your time and for reading this awful AuthorsNote.

LOVE YOU ALL and I hope to hear some positive outcomes to this new story, the fact that I am updating again, and the fact that I'm not dead!

#StartingToGetBackOnTrack

Beanie 3

PS

**Song** of the Chappie/AuthorsNote:

**~Barbie - I Need to Know~**

*What can I say, Rejoice the Past!*


	4. Chapter 3 My Story

"Wh... When Yuki died, everything just went completely downhill. She was my best friend and always was. After..."

I felt the tears coming. I haven't cried in so long now he comes and it's like I'm back to my old self.

I don't like it.

I quickly put on my tough girl mask and told myself to man up. You're not week so don't act like it, I kept chanting this in my head.

"After you left," I began strong, all traces of emotion wiped from my face.

"I didn't go straight to being like this. I was just doing little things like changing my style and attitude. Yuki kept me from doing the bad things I do now."

I looked up at Naru and was surprised I see that those blue eyes held a bit of sympathy and what looked like regret. I looked away not trusting my eyes and continued on with my story,

"Then one day, Yuki and I had plans to go to the park for the day. I went to pick Yuki up and found her house surrounded with cops and an ambulance. Yuki's mother and father were in the yard balling their eyes out, and in front of them was a black bag, a black bag that held Yuki's body. How do I no it was Yuki in the bag? Well the paramedics did a terrible job of putting her body in the bag and left her whole arm outside of the bag, it was covered in her blood. But on her wrist was the best friend bracelet I made her." I showed him my simple beaded bracelet on my right wrist.

It was the bracelet Yuki made me. We had a sleepover a made them for each other, four days before the murder.

Before I left the police station this morning though, they said I was allowed to have my bracelet back. To say I was happy was an understatement.

I lowered my arm and continued on.

"Turns out, about an hour before both Yuki's mother and father and I arrived someone broke into the house. The cops said that it wasn't a forced entry, meaning she knew the killer. But whoever it was stabbed Yuki to death. She was stabbed eight times in the chest and four times in the head. They never found the killer, but I swear, if I ever find out who did it, I will kill them with my bare hands. "

As I finished my story I looked up to find both Lin-San and Naru's sad, regretfully, pity filled eyes glued to my own emotionless ones. I looked away not liking there looks, I got enough looks like that to last a lifetime, I don't need anymore.

After a while they still didn't say anything.

"Well," I began, "say something!" I was outraged. I let down my walls and told them something personal and they don't even have the decency to reply!

After another minute of silence I had enough.

"That's it I'm out." I stood up, my black combat boots making loud banging sounds as I stomped my way towards the door.

"Mai wait."

"What Naru, what can you possibly say?"

I have nothing more to say to him. I just wanted him to go back to England and leave me the hell alone. I want nothing to do with this man and I would do everything in my power to make them realize that.

Even if that meant punching him again.

I waited for another second but he didn't reply. I finally reached my breaking point and through open the door to ready to leave and never look back.

So long Naru, it was nice seeing you again, I thought sarcastically halfway out the door.

"Do you want your old job back?"

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Cliffy! **

**So sorry but I had to ;D! **

**Well that concludes chapter 3 of Life Without You! Now you guys know more of the reason of why Mai is like the way she is. **

**I would like to say sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes and for how short the chapter is. I promise I will get better and make the chapters A LOT longer; I just need to get back into the swing of things. **

**Also I posted the first chapter of my new story To Overcome the Loss, and I would LOVE if you guys can check it out and tell me what you think so far. There really isn't much to read yet cuz it's like a filler and describes what's going on and how Mai has changed. **

**But thank you soo much for reading, please review and everything and let me know if you like it! :) **

***Song of the chappie:***

**~Peter Pan 2 – I'll try~**

**This song really fits cuz Mai is trying to grow up and is trying not to break down to her old self. **


End file.
